istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 178
Blight Update 178 includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Solistan will now give out a Master Builder emblem to qualified players. *Monks now get additional passive Dodge abilities at level 34, 64, and 94. =Changes= *Cloak of Thorns: **Can once again be used on any level player. **Will now remain active on a player until removed by damage (there is no longer a timer). **Will only register melee damage to check for breaking. **The ablative threshold is increased significantly for tiers 3 and up. *Chiconis Battlefield has had some work done in it. Risen Adepts should be easier to find, and the ghostly dragons that haunt the area should now have more space to spread out. *Adventure: Eminence now requires a Tomb Scarab Carapace when applying the technique. *Adventure: Primal Vengeance now requires a Diseased Brownback Fang when applying the technique. *Spell: Primal Flash now requires a Twisted Automaton Gear when applying the technique. *Removed the minimum spawn quantities on spawns in the Observatory Peninsula and the Deadpool. *Lowered the spawn quantities of monsters in Rastiphan and the Heart Undead Camp. *Increased the spawn quantities slightly of Muck Flies and Aviculara Scavengers. *Improved the respawn times of named monsters on Lesser Aradoth. *Removed the minimum spawn quantities of some spawns on Lesser Aradoth. *Quest items used in the Biggletorque quest series are no longer tradeable *Removed the minimum spawn quantities on spawns in Old Rachival, Delgarath, the Proving Grounds, the Fallen Outpost, Bannock's Ridge, the Abandoned Shore, the Island of Talinis, the Stormy March, the Valley of Tears, Dralnok's Doom, the Myloc Colony, the Valley of Tolrath, and the Staging Grounds. *Reklar's Winds of Fury will no longer conflict with evasion and unarmed skill boosts. *Acceleration is now an active ability that gives you an acceleration buff. *Avariatus' Stone of Vitality will no longer attune items it is installed into. Please note that this change will not fix any items previously attuned by the stone. =Sound Revamp= *Significant changes and fixes to the sound system have been made. Players visiting Dralk and other "lava" areas in the game should no longer have to relog in order to continue to hear music. New music has been added to some areas of the world, and the song list in others has been updated. Please be sure your game build is up to date with the new files, but if you experience problems with the sound/music system let us know. =File Structure Audit= *In addition to revamping the sound system, with this update we've also done a complete audit of the game's client side files. When players patch to Blight as of this update, they will find that a number of files need to be downloaded or removed in order to make their client build up to date with what assets are needed for the game. As a reminder, players logging in to Blight should also clear their world_cache folder by completely deleting the folder and allowing it to rebuild over time in order to prevent conflicts with the many changes that have been made to the world. =Fixes= *Fixed the quest The Battlefields: Explore the Chiconis Battlefields so that it does not repeat the same dialog twice. *Dragon Adventurer now gets Dodge at level 1 FOR REAL THIS TIME. *Corrected the health boosts of Dark Crawler Breeders and the named Breeder, Moragantris *Fixed a step dependency in quest "Plundered Tombs: Investigate the Tomb of Crankenspank" *Corrected Mighty Roar to be usable on targets, but still give a self-buff. *Gantorin the Restless Shade will now properly drop the Memory Stone for the Relic quests. *Cancelling one of the Relic Preserver quests will no longer allow you to begin the Relic Hunter quest line and vice versa. *Corrected a broken chat link in quest "Vandus Confederation: The Withered Aegis Threat II" *Corrected the appearance of Private Alton Barwoth in Heart *The Battlefields: Scouting the Battlefield has had the locations updated so that you can scout near the location, not just precisely at it. *Commander Turclid will now spawn on the Chiconis Battlefield *Pygmybot Gear is now known as Twisted Automaton Gear and has a proper description. *Relic Hunter and Preserver quests now include feedback on counter steps. *Quest "Central Valley: Forest Skulk Menace" now has proper feedback on the counter steps. *Quest "Sadie's Quest: Scout Part III" will now properly track the use of Sense Enemies and Power Shot at the same time as killing Spider Hatchlings. *Radiant Carpenter's Cog no longer mentions Confectioner in the description. *Balit's Quest: Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research will now count werewolves correctly as you kill them. *The lair outside Chiconis that is commonly called the "crystalshaping lair" has undergone some structural rebuilding. The gap leading out of the lair has been closed off, but this also required a general "shoring up" of the various chambers. *The Battlefields: Identifying the Leader no longer has a Rank Badge being deleted in the first step, as this would cause the quest to break if someone no longer had the badge. Likewise, the badges are no longer removed when you return to Wintheria, but are when you speak to Grizelian, as is more fitting with the story of the quest. *The Fangs of Fury, Primal Rage, and the Bard's Tail now TRULY reduce delay by 5%. *Fixed Satyr model so that it will load properly at a distance. *Fixed music around lava (hopefully for real this time). *The Naka-duskael Gate to Drakul is now usable by bipeds that qualify for travel to the Dragon refuge. *Drain Bolt will now properly display combat messages when it misses or hits. *Antaniel at the Imperial Outpost will now properly give out the quest, "Medallion of the Storms", to Level 100 Storm Disciples who have completed the other school quests and who possess the Blighted Storm Core. *Nambanora in Feladan no longer has a Consigner tag beneath her name. *The destination pad for the community of Moroto is now named properly (instead of Motoro). *Quest "Drain Bolt I: Primal Secrets, Fiendish Pride" will now properly delete Kamilari's Scroll at the end. *Drain Bolt quest items are now keyworded and can be filtered and also no longer tradeable. *Quest "Drain Bolt III: Into the Dead Pool" now contains feedback for the counter steps. *References to the Island of Dabihi now correctly refer to Dahibi. *(Blight only fix) Players will once again be able to complete the Dragon Tutorial: Loot a Grulet Tusk quest. *Myloc Birthing Sacs can no longer be pulled from their spawn location. *Mace of Divine Intervention will now properly show the skill used for healing upon death. *Quest "Attunement to Serenity - Collecting Unblemished Bones" will now properly track the collection of Unblemished Bones. Category:Delta